violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
IJulyWoozy
IJulyWoozy was a houseguest in big brother over the top and big brother coaches. July entered the over the top house and immediately looked for trust and began her social game. She was nominated on week 4 and was targeted by Xbae who wanted her gone due to her being a big jury threat. July however survived with only with 3 votes to evict and went on with her social game. She found herself nominated again on week 8 and as a pawn and decided to show the house that she meant business. She then won HOH on week 9 the triple instant and sent Jackson and Trixie packing while saving Taco in the process. She found herself nominated the following 2 weeks but survived luckily. When she won HOH on the second part of week 12, she took out Whimia the surprising comp beast and then got evicted the week after in the final hoh of the summer proving to be a jury threat. She was then labeled as the final juror of the season. July later returned for Big Brother Coaches. July entered the game as a coach and as a threat right off the bat. Winning two coach competitions and later entering the game as a real player, July was a target right off the bat. Being nominated her entering week, July pulled out a pov win and right then and there was a target for numerous houseguest. July managed to get into an alliance with Fine, Lime and Maddie. But going down the weeks, Maddie and Fine proved to be a great threat, while Lime was too strategical to keep. So when July won HOH on week 9, she took a risk and nominated Fine as a replacement nominee, and convinced Ika to use her POV and backdoor Lime as well, getting Lime evicted and tearing the alliance into shreds. On week 11 July was nominated on the triple but luckily saved herself by convincing Deke and Ika to keep her. On week 12.2, July convinced the juror's she deserved to stay in the game, receiving one bitter vote from Lime and survived that as well. July then won the final HOH of the summer and with it ended Fine's game and went on to win the entire season in a close 5-4 vote against Ika winning the game. July later returned for Big Brother Blackout. Being viewed as a serious threat this season. July found herself nominated week 1 because of said threat label and tried and threw BOB and POV to make it seem like she's lost her comp beast strategy. This however worked, as July survived eviction against Phlaire with only 2 votes casted against her. July went on to play a social and UTR game to avoid getting nominated again, she threw many challenges. July won POV week 6 fearing she'd be a backdoor nominee and secured her safety for that week. The following week, July was nominated however won BOB with Horror securing her safety yet again. July was nominated on week 8 and after losing BOB and POV was evicted over Horror in a 4-3 vote placing 10th. Her placement would later be moved to 11th due to Green winning jury comebacks. Player History - Big Brother BlackOut Competition History Voting History Category:Houseguests Coaches Category:Houseguests All-Stars Category:Houseguests Over The Top Category:3rd place Category:Walked Category:Winners